A Chance Meeting
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS-KACY -Fate is always responsible for every great love sotry. A chance meeting, a love song and a moment that leaves Macy in tears.


**First off I wanted to dedicate this to Hello I Am Insert Name Here. Her story When Summer Ends is incredible! Seriously go read it. And anything that Hey-Hayley writes is always wroth your time, she's fantastic! I'm also writing this for three reasons. 1) I'm at a loss for my ongoing story Shadows in the Moonlight. 2) I think it's a really cute idea. And 3) I really do dance in the aisles at the grocery and Wal-Mart (usually to the Jonas Brothers). I don't own, JONAS anything. If I did Joe would be sitting next to me in bed right now. Oh and enjoy the references to songs that I don't own. And enjoy the fact that Macy shops at Wal-Mart, which I also don't own. **

**KoLi**

Macy was the kind of girl that loved music. She needed music more than air and sometimes more than sports. It was something that kept her going and helped her realize that eventually every little thing was gonna be alright. She pulled out her phone and decided to update her Facebook status, because deep down she knew all her fan club members were dying to know what she was doing every half hour, not. "Currently listening to Tonight by JONAS." She turned it up to a level that would result in hearing aids at a young age and began to wander the aisles of Wal-Mart. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she was sure she didn't want to go home to an empty house and Wal-Mart always had new JONAS stuff to look through. She couldn't help herself hearing the Lucas boys singing just did something to her and before she knew what was happening she was dancing through the aisle. It wasn't much just a foot shuffle then a turn and a shake of the hips but it was fun. And she was in a great mood.

"_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight_

_(We won't work this out)_

_No, we're not gonna make this right_

_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_

_(Give a kiss goodbye)_

_'Cause we're not gonna work this out_

_Tonight" _

A quick turn landed right into someone's chest.

"I am so sorry." She took her ear buds out, paused the song and looked up. Kevin Lucas was looking down and smiling.

"Hey Macy." He chuckled as he watched a blush sweep across her features. She looked down and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Kevin, I was just shopping and listening to you and your brothers and I just couldn't help myself."

His eyes twinkled and he couldn't keep himself from laughing loudly. It rumbled in his chest and escaped his lips in a deep musical sound. Macy looked up slowly and blushed an even deeper color red. Not because Kevin was laughing but because god he was handsome when he had such a wide grin on his face and laughter flowed from his mouth. Macy would never tell anyone but Kevin was her favorite. At first she thought she loved Nick but she realized that his brooding serious temperament wasn't an act and was slightly annoying. After she got to spend some time with Kevin she knew she loved him the best. He was carefree and sweet and incredibly handsome. No one could rock the side burns like Kevin. She was rambling in her head and she said a silent prayer that none of that had escaped as word vomit. She looked Kevin in the eye and noticed him still laughing.

"So, Kevin, what are you doing here? I thought a rock star like you would be too cool for Wal-Mart."

"Actually I was looking for you." Macy turned her head to the side.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Stella told me and I know I can always find my number one super fan looking at JONAS stuff at Wal-Mart. Macy you know all you have to do is ask and we'd give it to you. You don't have buy merch anymore."

Macy nodded her head and smiled, Kevin called her his number one super fan.

"True but I got a letter from a little girl in Nebraska asking if I really knew you and how her family is poor and she loves your music and wanted to know if I could ask for a CD. So I wanted to just get a bunch of JONAS stuff and send it to her. Oh and I was gonna ask for you to sign some of it. If it's not too much trouble. I feel bad asking you for stuff like."

Kevin out his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the hand basket from her.

"Macy, Macy I would never deny a child in Nebraska an autograph or anything. I don't think you've been there and trust me she needs entertainment."

He walked down the aisle with her placed random items with his brothers and his face on them. They were well out of Wal-Mart and walking towards a car before Macy realized what was happening.

"Kevin you just bought all of that stuff seriously?"

"Ya, what's your point?"

Macy sighed, "I just don't want you to think that I'm using you to get things."

Kevin stopped in front of his car and looked her hard in the face.

"Macy I know that you would never use us and I know that you'd kill anyone who did. I wanted to do it because I know it was important to you." Macy nodded her while looking down.

"Ok, now please get in the car so we can go back to my place. Nick and Joe need to autograph some stuff." Macy did as she was told and sat in the front seat. They arrived and Kevin called his brothers down. He tossed the bag to them.

"Sign it all." Nick and Joe walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and started going through each piece putting their names on each. Kevin turned and smiled at Macy and grabbed her hand. He began to pull her upstairs.

"Kevin, wait."

He didn't listen he just continued to drag her to the boys bedroom. He pushed her onto a chair and walked over to the guitar rack. He rotated it a few times and picked up an acoustic Gibson Les Paul. Macy looked up at him with a question in her eyes but he just smiled and pulled a chair up in front of her.

_It's 3 am and the moon is shining light through my window._

_The stars would be beautiful tonight if you weren't on my mind_

_I can't help but think that your eyes are brighter than anything the sky creates _

_And you're the only thing I want to see _

_Macy, you the girl for me_

_You're beautiful and that smile just weakens my knees_

_You're the one I wanna spend my whole life with _

_And I never want to be lonely again_

_So tell will you be mine tonight? _

_The morning light is breaking through my thoughts and I_

_Realize it's time to rush to see you_

_You're the only reason to pursue an education_

_Every minute in class is a waste of time that could be spent with you_

_I'm not the kind of guy that sweeps a girl off her feet_

_But honey you're worth the try _

_Macy, you the girl for me_

_The way your eyes shine like the sun weakens my knees_

_You're the one I wanna spend my whole life with _

_And I never want to be lonely again_

_So tell will you be mine tonight? _

Macy blinked a few times. Had that really happened or had she passed out in Wal-Mart and was having the best dream of her life. She reached over and pressed her finger firmly against Kevin's cheek, pushing it to the side and making him look rather comical. He raised an eyebrow at her questioning her actions. Macy blushed.

"I was just checking if that really just happened." Kevin smiled.

"Ya that just happened."

"So what now?"

Kevin put the guitar down gently and took her hand. He turned it over and began to trace the lines on her palm.

"Macy, I'm going to come out and say it. I want to be with you. I can't stop thinking about you and if you don't feel the same way. Please walk away now before I get myself in too deep." Macy was shaking her head during his speech and let the tears glide down her cheek. Kevin reached up and wiped it away.

"I hope that tear means you love me too." Macy nodded her head yes and smiled up at him.

"Kevin, I've been yours since the day you let me sing for you."

Kevin felt his heart swell he couldn't contain the joy. He pulled the hand he held quickly and held her against his chest. She gasped when she made contact with his chest. He looked into her eyes and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Macy felt the shock move from her mouth to her toes. It was a glorious feeling that left her utterly breathless. Kevin and Macy were a couple. It was time to shout it from the roof tops. And that's what Kevin did. He opened a window and shouted "I love Macy Misa."

**Not satisfied with the ending and I don't like the song. It's late and I desperately wanted to post something for those of you who actually read my stuff. Please Review. I would LOVE the confidence boost. **


End file.
